Certain illegal activities continue to present difficult challenges for many businesses, public operations, e-commerce, law enforcement, and other systems, particularly when such activities are tied to multiple geographic locations and/or multiple perpetrators. The results can be very costly to both the business and the, and methods for identifying individuals responsible for such activities are needed.